


Number One Crush

by CobaltStargazer



Series: Hiding In Plain Sight [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Daydreaming, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltStargazer/pseuds/CobaltStargazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after Christmas, Alex can't stop thinking abut Erin's mouth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Number One Crush

Paying attention to briefings had become difficult. Alex kept her eyes trained towards the front of the room, a sober expression face, but her mind kept wandering.

It had been a month since the office Christmas party. The brunette had gone about her business as if nothing had happened. She had not apologized to Erin, although she'd wanted to. But every time she got near the other woman, that cool, remote look would shut her down and she'd back off from saying the words. She'd see her in the corridors at work, or when she'd attend a briefing. Like now. 

Erin was at the podium, only she wasn't Erin right now but Strauss. Well-tailored clothes, blonde hair pinned up, a no-nonsense look on her face. Professional. Controlled. Removed. A far cry from the woman who'd practically dared Alex to kiss her.

God, this was ridiculous. It had been _one_ kiss, a kiss fueled by champagne and the fact that she'd been alone for the holidays. Erin probably didn't even remember it, which was likely why she looked so distant when Alex would try to approach her.

_It was three kisses, actually. And she was the one who slipped you the tongue._

The linguist squashed the pedantic little voice into the tiniest corner of her mind she could reach, tried to focus. James had come home, so they'd be together for a little while. Alex loved her husband, loved her husband and valued her marriage. He'd be hurt if he knew she couldn't drag her thoughts away from the brief contact she'd had at an office party. And that she was fantasizing about what another woman's mouth might feel like elsewhere on her body.

"So that's what we're dealing with," Strauss was saying. "If there are any questions, I can field them now. I'll be assigning duties for this case later in the day. Does anyone have any questions?"

The blonde directed a sharp-eyed gaze over the agents who were gathered in the room, and all the saliva in Alex's mouth dried up when that look flicked over her and then moved on. Strauss was a formidable woman, never more so than when she was in professional mode. The brunette looked down at the notes in her lap, her own particular shorthand understandable only to her. Was she blushing? And if so, did anyone notice? This was _not_ how she usually acted!

There were no questions, and the briefing broke up amid muted chatter and the scraping of chairs on linoleum flooring. Alex buttoned her navy jacket over her white blouse. Smoothed a nonexistent wrinkle out of her navy slacks. Her shoes were new, yet to be really broken in. Strauss - Erin - was putting some papers into a manilla folder. The room had emptied except for them, grown quiet. Alex coughed into her hand. In the silence, the noise was deafening. The blonde looked up.

"Yes, Dr. Blake? Was there something you wanted to ask about the briefing? Did you not hear me ask if there were any questions?"

There it was again, that composed, removed expression. 'Dr Blake'. As if she hadn't not only acquiesced to a kiss but deepened it. Alex could feel herself retreating in response to the coolness.

"No, Chief Strauss," she said formally, putting her notepad in front of her chest as if it were a shield. "I mean, I didn't have any questions. It was an excellent summation, very concise." More silence.

"Thank you. Now, if that will be all, I have a lunch meeting to get to. Good afternoon, Dr. Blake."

Alex fled, cursing mentally. It was just as well, though. She'd only have embarrassed herself. Whatever this was, she'd forget about it.


End file.
